Rebellion Among the Stars
by JohnDoesGumball
Summary: It is a dark time in the galaxy under the Emperors rule. With the Jedi all but gone, is there still hope. Set 15 years after Revenge of the Sith, join an all new group of characters as they help in the creation of a Rebellion!
1. Pilot: Life in 1313

The temple was in chaos, jedi teachers and padawans alike we're running everywhere. One padawan, Jehick San'trel, had been meditating in his chambers when two clone troopers walked in. Their blue painted armor showed they were members of the 501st.

"Padawan San'trel, under the orders of the Supreme Chancellor, I hereby place you under arrest," one of the guards said raising his blaster. In that moment Jehick understood their orders were not to take prisoners. He swiftly took his lightsaber from his side, jumped over the soldiers, turned around, and decapitated them both. As he stood in the hallway he began to realize the severity of the situation. Corpses of his jedi friends lie scattered in the hallways. Jehick remembered what Master Yoda had told him in one of his lessons.

 _Flashback_

"In the case of an emergency, go to the holocron room you should," Yoda spoke wisely, "a jedi master there should be."

 _Present Day_

Jehick knew he had to get to the holocron room for two reasons, a jedi master would be there to protect him and if he had to flee from the temple, the holocrons would provide lessons for him. The problem was, the Holocron Room was on the other side of the temple. Jehick remembered the ventilation system. If he followed the vents, he could get to the holocron doors relatively unseen. He walked down the hallways a bit before eventually finding a hatch to climb into. As he crawled through the hatches he heard the sounds of blaster fire below. _Just a little bit more_ , he thought. Finally he reached the end of the shaft and jumped down into the hallway. He began walking towards the door when it opened abruptly.

Out of the door walked Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, a man Jehick knew he could trust. He began to walk up to the taller man, when all of the sudden Master Skywalker drew his lightsaber. It took a second for Jehick to piece it all together, but when he did, he knew what he had to do. He drew his lightsaber and ignited it. Anakin charged at him and their lightsabers clashed. The elder jedi's face was close to Jehick's and he could see the hate in his now yellow eyes. Master Skywalker pulled back and then charged forward again. The lightsabers clashed a few more times before Jehick felt his throat contract. Just as he began to slip into unconsciousness he felt himself be force pushed through the window and out onto the speeder lanes below…

15 years later….

" _You have now reached level 1314, please depart the transport immediately,"_ the transports intercom said calmly. As all of the people exited the transport, one man lingered for a second. He took one last breath of the somewhat fresh air, before departing too.

As he stepped out of the shuttle, he looked around the crowded hangar. Most of the people were just selling cheap items for high prices. The man looked around the hangar in disgust before exiting the building. Outside of the hangar, a hologram of the Emperor played one of his speeches. In the man's opinion, everything had gone downhill since the fall of the Old Republic. Now there was a tyrannical dictator, and he was forced to live down in this hell hole. He walked down the streets for what seemed to be an eternity before eventually come to the street of his apartment.

The road that led to his apartment was dangerous, as there usually was some sort of shootout going on. Today was one of those days. Usually he would just ignore the fights, but today something caught his eye. The thugs were fighting a boy! He tried to ignore it as he didn't want to draw any attention to himself, but he had to help. There was a stack of barrels the kid was hiding behind, that the man quickly ducked behind as well.

"Who are you?" The kid yelled over the gunshots. By the looks of him he couldn't have been more than 16 years old.

"Does it really matter much," the man yelled, "I'm the one saving your skin!"

 **Boy's POV**

 _This man's crazy,_ I thought to myself. _He's going to get himself killed out there._ Just as I said this, the man jumped over the barrels drawing his blaster and with three quick shots, he killed the men.

5 minutes later…

"Let me go!" I screamed as the man led me into his apartment. "This is kidnapping."

"Shut up for a minute," came the man's loud reply. "Can't you see i'm trying to help. He pushed me into the apartment, opened one of the cabinets in what I assume to be his kitchen, and pulled out a first aid kit.

"I'm not sure if you've realized, but you've kind of been hit by a blaster," the man said, "and if you're done yelling I could fix it."

Almost as soon as he said this, a wave of pain hit me. I looked down at my arm, and pulled up the sleeve. What I saw made me a bit nauseous. There was a big wound in my arm that was bleeding profusely. I looked up to see the man standing there, and by the look of his eyes I could tell he was sincere in his motives of helping me.

 **Man's POV  
** The boy must have finally understood what I was trying to do, as he held out his arm for me to help.

10 minutes later…

"So, what's your name kid?" I said casually after finishing bandaging his arm.

"Ala'nok, Ala'nok Denari, the boy said, "but most people just call me 'Al'."

Then came the response I was dreading, "What is your name?"

I had always hated having to lie about my name, but I did this time just as I always do.

"Sevos, Sevos Caja"

He nodded, and for a moment there was an awkward silence, until I spoke up. "So, uh, do you have a place to stay?"

Ala'nok hesitated for a second, before shaking his head no.

"Well, there is a guest bedroom down at the end of the hallway where you can spend the night if you wish." Immediately after I said that his head perked up, and a smile was plastered on his face.

"You really mean that?" He said.

"Sure," I replied, "Anyways i'm going to bed now. If you wish to watch a few holos you may, but don't spend too much time up."

"Ok," he said.

As I walked to bed, I thought about the events of the day. I sensed the force in that boy. He is powerful. I decided not to dwell on this now and with that I turned of the light.

 **Meanwhile on an Imperial Star Destroyer…**

"Admiral, we have found a criminal on the Empire's Most Wanted list."

"Really? Interesting…" Came the admirals reply.

"Shall we alert Lord Vader?" The officer asked.

"No… I would rather surprise Lord Vader with the head of this man. Send the Coruscant Police to apprehend this suspect."

"As you wish."

 **There's chapter one! I really hope you guys like this story, and believe me, things will get better from here on out. This chapter was just to set up characters. Of course we will be bringing in some of the actual movie characters in the future too! Please follow and review!**


	2. Escape from 1313

Three shuttles descended into level 1313. After landing, waves upon waves of stormtroopers shuffled out.

"Everyone in this market square in now under arrest!" One stormtrooper yelled, "you are all charged with treason, and the harboring of a criminal."

 _Meanwhile…_

Jehick sat in his bed awake. He hadn't gotten that much sleep the previous night. All he could think about was Ala'nok, and his force powers. _Perhaps this is my chance,_ he thought, _to finally take the fight to the Empire!_

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"In the name of the Emperor, open up this door!" A voice called out from the other side of the door to Jehick's apartments.

Jehick quickly climbed out of bed, put on a cloak, and ran to the door. When he opened it he saw an imperial officer standing next to two stormtroopers.

"Jehick San'trel, your execution has been long postponed, but we have finally found you," the officer said smugly.

"What, me, no, you must have the wrong person," Jehick lied.

"Don't even try lying to us," the officer raised his hand signalling the stormtroopers to raise their blasters.

"Well, it was worth a shot!" Jehick said before quickly drawing his blasters and shooting all three imperials.

Just then Ala'nok came out of the guest bedroom asked what was going on.

"We're getting out of here, that's what's happening," Jehick said as he heard footsteps running towards them outside of the room.

"What do you mean we're leaving?"

"Just shut up and get to the speeder outside!" Jehick yelled as he leaned around the doorway and fired a few shots at the stormtroopers, killing a few.

 **Ala'nok's POV**

 _What does he mean we're leaving?_ Ala'nok thought as he ran past Jehick, dodging lasers and running down stairways towards the exit. _Why are the imperials shooting at him anyways?_ To be honest he didn't care as he had run into some trouble with bucket heads as well in the past.

Ala'nok gasped as he ran outside and saw the carnage the stormtroopers had caused. Bodies lie everywhere, with the market stands destroyed around them.

"Get into the speeder!" A voice yelled behind him. He turned around to see Jehick running towards him, shooting backwards at a squad of stormtroopers.

Ala'nok climbed into the passenger chair, while Jehick jumped into the driver's chair. In a few short seconds, the speeder was moving away at full speed.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on here?" Ala'nok yelled.

"I'll tell you later, but for now we need to get off Coruscant." Jehick responded.

"Why do I need to leave Coruscant?"

"Because you were caught with me, so the imperials now view you as a criminal." Jehick said.

"Perfect, just perfect," Jehick said annoyed. "How are we going to get a ship anyways?"

"We'll steal one!" Jehick said as the speeder picked up its pace, heading towards the spaceport.

 **15 minutes later…**

The speeder arrived at the spaceport, and its occupants climbed out.

"Alright, which ship are we going to steal?" Ala'nok asked.

"I'm not sure yet, we will have to hack into the arrivals terminal." Jehick said as he walked over to a computer. "Here take my blaster and stand guard while I hack into the terminal."

"If I see imperials should I shoot?" Ala'nok said eyeing the blaster.

"Only if they seem to have seen us."

The first minute or so went ok, but then out of the corner of his eye, Ala'nok saw a squadron of stormtroopers walk in. The officer scanned the room and when his eyes fell on Ala'nok, he pointed and the stormtroopers raised their blasters.

"They found us!" Ala'nok yelled, as he jumped over a desk and hid behind it.

"Give me cover fire, I've almost found us a ship." Jehick yelled as lasers flew all around.

Ala'nok leaned around the tipped over table and fired a few shots, that all subsequently missed. He took cover again as more shots rained down on him.

 _Alright Ala'nok, you can do this,_ he thought as he leaned around the table and raised the blaster. As he looked through the sight, he got a sudden feeling he didn't need it. He closed his eyes and fired three shots. When he opened his eyes he saw three stormtroopers collapse.

 _I'm pretty good at this,_ he thought.

"Nice shot kid!" Jehick yelled from the computer station. "Alright, I found our ship, let's go." Jehick said as ran towards a blast door.

"What kind of ship are we taking?" Ala'nok asked, giving Jehick cover fire while he opened the blast door.

"It's a YT-2400 light freighter," Jehick responded, "Ok the door is open, let's move."

The two men ran through the doors with stormtroopers on their tails firing shots at them. Ala'nok stopped firing for a second and looked up at the ship they were stealing.

"This thing is a hunk of junk!"

"Hey, by 1313's standards it's pretty good." Jehick yelled back.

Ala'nok stood on the boarding ramp and fired at the stormtroopers to prevent them from getting on. In the meantime, Jehick ran into the cockpit and started up the ship.

Outside the ship, several stormtroopers lie dead due to Ala'nok's newfound skill with a blaster. Ala'nok felt the ship begin to lift off, so he ran into the ship, as the boarding ramp raised up behind him.

"I'm in, let's get out of here!" He yelled to Jehick.

"I'm on it"

The ship sped out of the hanger, and out of 1313. Jehick, using his old skills at piloting he learned when he was a padawan, dodged the traffic in the large chasm that led to the lower levels of Coruscant.

As the ship left the planet's atmosphere and entered space, Jehick saw multiple Star Destroyers deploying Tie Fighters.

 **On board a Star Destroyer…**

On the bridge of one of the Star Destroyers, the admiral looked out upon the small battle going on around them.

"Officer, deploy all tie fighters, I do not want that ship getting away."

"I will have it done right away," the officer replied.

 **On the freighter…**

Jehick dodged the tie fighters blasts, looking for an opening in the Star Destroyer blockade. Finally he saw one and began to set the hyperdrive co-ordinates.

 _What the?! This ship only has enough fuel to make it to one star system? Good enough I guess._ Jehick thought as he clicked on the star system.

From the window of the cockpit, Jehick saw the stars begin to blur as the ship entered hyperspace.

 **On the Star Destroyer…**

The admiral watched as the ship slowed down before entering hyperspace and disappearing.

"The ship got away sir," the officer said.

The admiral turned around and began to sweat and shake.

"Lord Vader is waiting to speak with you via hologram."

"Very well," the admiral said as his shaking became more noticable.

The officer and admiral walked into the strategy room next to the bridge. As the officer turned on the holoprojector, the admiral tried to make himself look less nervous. Soon, Vader's helmet was visible on the holoprojector.

"My lord I-," the admiral began before Vader cut him off.

" **I hear you attempted to capture someone who you believed to be a jedi, without alerting me first.** " Vader began, " **You better hope for your sake you captured him."**

"I-I'm afraid h-he got away my lord." The admiral said nervously.

" **You have failed me for the last time admiral** ," Vader said menacingly.

"My lord, I ca-," the admiral began to beg for his life, before he was magically lifted off the floor and strangled by an invisible force. A few short seconds later, he fell over dead.

Vader turned around and looked at the officer.

" **It is your lucky day, ADMIRAL Sevos** ," Vader began, " **Hunt down these fugitives. Hopefully, you won't fail like your predecessor did**."

"I won't fail you my lord," Sevos said indifferent about the corpse of the previous admiral lying next to him.

The hologram disappeared…

 **There's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. Things will really start to heat up from here on out. Please favorite, follow, and leave a review!**


	3. A Quick Detour

Outside of Alderaan's orbit, a ship dropped out of hyperspace. This ship was a YT-2400 light freighter. Inside a teenager sat, as a grown man walked into the room from the cockpit.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," the Ala'nok said as he sat up.

"It would appear I do," Jehick responded, "Go ahead, ask away."

"Those imperials called you Jehick, care to explain."

"I was going to tell you eventually," Jehick sighed as he said, "my real name is Jehick San'trel."

"How come those stormtroopers were chasing you?"

"I used to do something that is now illegal." Jehick said the vague truth. Ala'nok raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Well since i'm now wanted on Coruscant, it would appear you're stuck with me." Ala'nok said.

"It would appear so," Jehick began, "well this ship's going to need a name. Have any ideas?"

"Hmmmm, how about… the Pathfinder?"

"Hey, I like that, it's got a catchy ring to it." Jehick said smiling. "Follow me," he motioned Ala'nok into the cockpit.

"You see that star system?" Jehick asked. Ala'nok looked out the window and nodded. "That's Alderaan, it was the only planet I could get to with the amount of fuel we had."

"You don't think the imperials will be able to find us do you?" Ala'nok asked.

"Probably not."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ala'nok said. "Let's get down there!"

Meanwhile on an Imperial Star Destroyer…

An officer walked through the sliding doors into the bridge of the Star Destroy Exterminator.

"Admiral, we followed your instructions and looked at the fuel levels of the stolen ship." The officer said. "At the time it left, it had enough fuel to reach only one star system, Alderaan."

The admiral turned around and responded, "good work officer, you have done your duty well. You are dismissed."

The officer turned around and walked away.

"Set course for Alderaan," Admiral Sevos said to one of the officers in the bridge. As he turned around, he saw the ship begin to go into hyperspace…

Back on Alderaan…

Jehick and Ala'nok walked down the boarding ramp of the Pathfinder. Once they reached the bottom, Jehick handed Ala'nok a blaster.

"Here, I found it in the ship. With any luck you won't need it, but just in case."

"Thanks!" Ala'nok exclaimed, looking excitedly at his new possession.

"C'mon, it will be awhile before the ship refuels again. In the meantime we can visit a few sites on the planet."

Together they both walked out of the spaceport, and into the bustling world that is Alderaan.

5 Minutes Later…

"Man, I've never seen a world as big as this one," Ala'nok said looking up at the skyscrapers.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it, I used to see tons of different worlds on some of my… um… "missions"," Jehick replied.

"You never told me what you did for a living."

"I was a type of soldier or guardian," Jehick said vaguely. "Here we are, the capital building. I have a old friend who works here. You should probably wait outside while I talk with him."

"Ok," Ala'nok replied as they walked into the large reception room of the building. Ala'nok gaped as he looked at all of the fancy furniture inside.

"Yeah, this is definitely quite different than 1313," Jehick said as he walked up to the receptionist. "Hello there, I'm here to visit Senator Bail Organa."

"I'm sorry sir, but Senator Organa is very busy today and is not able to see anyone." The receptionist looked down at her computer expecting Jehick to walk away.

"Ma'am, if you would please just tell him that Jehick San'trel is here, I'm sure that he would be happy to see me," Jehick said trying to persuade her. The receptionist looked up annoyed.

"I assure you that Senator Organa does not want to see anyone today, now if you will excuse me, I have some very important work to attend to!" The receptionist said coldly.

Jehick turned around and began walking away, but hesitated. He turned back around to face the receptionist. Knowing what he was about to do was risky, he looked both ways, and seeing there was no threat, proceeded with his plan.

He waved his hand and said, "you will tell Senator Organa, Jehick San'trel is here to visit."

"I will tell Senator Organa, Jehick San'trel is here to visit," the receptionist said. She picked up her transmitter and told the Senator who was here. "The Senator will see you now."

"Ok," Jehick said as he walked over to Ala'nok. "Stay here, I'm going up to visit my friend."

"Whatever you say," Ala'nok said.

Jehick walked away towards the elevator and stepped in. He pressed the button for the top floor. The elevator was made out of pure glass, giving a great view of Alderaan. As the elevator went up, Jehick looked at the view. Eventually the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a man sitting at a desk writing some papers.

Jehick began to walk out, but the man raised his hand signalling him to stop. The man got up and on his wrist pad, pushed a few buttons, and in an instant all of the cameras in the room turned off.

"Well I'll be damned," Bail Organa began, "Jehick San'trel, in the flesh and blood. It is good to see you again!"

"You as well Senator Organ-,"

"Please, call me Bail," Bail said interrupting Jehick.

"Bail, I'm going to honest with you. The Empire knows I survived the purge, and they are coming after me and the boy."

"This is bad news," Bail said, "I saw the boy on the camera, what's his story?"

"I picked him up on Coruscant, as I was making my escape from 1313," Jehick told the story of his escape. "Get this though, I believe the boy is force sensitive."

"I see, and I'm assuming you wish to train him?" Bail asked.

"Yes, I hope to."

"Well, I'm afraid I cannot help you too much, given the Empire watches me like a hawk, but I can give you coordinates as to where you can go to," Bail began. "There is a planet in the Outer Rim that is currently in the middle of a civil war, you could hide from the Empire on that planet for a while."

"That would be great!" Jehick replied.

"Alright then, do you have a ship?"

"Yes, it's in docking bay 76," Jehick said.

"Very good, I will tell my technicians to put the coordinates in your nav computer," Bail began. "By the way before you leave, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's an organization that you might be interested in, it's called the Alliance to Restore the Republ-," Bail began but was interrupted by his intercom.

"Senator Organa, a star destroyer has just dropped out of hyperspace!"

Bail ran over to his desk and typed on his computer something. He looked up and said, "I'm assuming this has something to do with you?"

"Well… it wouldn't surprise me!" Jehick shrugged.

"Your ship should be ready by the time you get to the hangar, now go!" Bail said as he turned on his intercom. "I am aware of the Star Destroyers in our planet's orbit, and I assure you, I am working to resolve this issue."

Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer Exterminator…

Admiral Sevos stood looking out the window of his Star Destroyer as it exited hyperspace. He looked out at the beautiful world of Alderaan. As a child he had gotten to go to this place with his family, but that was before the Empire's time.

"Sir, Lord Vader is ready to speak with you," an officer said.

"Very good, I shall not keep him waiting!"

Sevos exited the bridge and entered the small room with the holo terminal in it.

A blue tinted image appeared…

"I have heard about your request to send troops to the surface of Alderaan. Are you certain the jedi is here?" Lord Vader said calmly.

"Yes my lord, I have confirmation that he was in the capitol building."

"Interesting, a fugitive would not go to a government building without knowing someone there. I will deal with that matter. In the meantime you will dispatch a squadron of stormtroopers to apprehend this jedi. This matter must be handled delicately, NO major damage is to be done. Are we clear?" Darth Vader asked.

"Yes my lord, I will not fail you!" Admiral Sevos said, remaining calm.

"Let us hope so, for your sake." Vader said coldly.

With that the image disappeared, and Jehick returned to the bridge.

Back on Alderaan…

Jehick ran to the elevator and pressed the button that would send him to the ground level. As soon as the door opened he ran out into the reception room towards Ala'nok.

"Jehick where were you, I heard the senator's announcement!" Ala'nok said nervously.

"I know where we need to go to now, but first we need to get back to the ship." Jehick replied.

"Got it!" Ala'nok said as they ran out of the building.

They ran through the streets of Alderaan quickly but also stealthy as to avoid suspicion. As soon as they got close to the spaceport, they spotted the squadron of troopers blocking the entrance.

"Shit!" Jehick exclaimed as he grabbed his blaster. Ala'nok, noticing this action, drew his as well.

"What do we do?" Ala'nok asked.

"I'll move along the left and you will go along the right. Stick to cover and when I give the signal, we will fire. Ok?"

"Ok."

They both moved towards the stormtroopers, hiding behind barrels and speeders. Once they were as close as can be without giving away their position, Jehick gave the signal.

In an instant a squadron of about 25 soldiers was reduced to 17. Jehick took five out and Ala'nok took three out. They continued firing while the stormtroopers tried to figure out what was going on. When there were about 12 troopers left, the tides turned. The stormtroopers had them pinned, and began to encircle them.

Ala'nok and Jehick tried to halt there advancements, but it was futile. One lucky trooper fired a shot that hit Ala'nok in the leg.

"Oh shit… ALA'NOK…" Jehick yelled as he ran to him.

Jehick inspected the wound and was relieved to see it was just a flesh wound. He reached into one of his belts storage spaces and grabbed his emergency tool, a flashbang. He threw it and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw the troopers were all in a daze. He picked up Ala'nok and ran into the spaceport.

Just as he got into his designated elevator, he heard shouts and blaster fire. A few shots hit the door as it closed. Once he reached the bottom, he ran out and into the ship.

Jehick closed the boarding ramp behind him and quickly laid Ala'nok on one of the beds. He then proceeded to the cockpit where he began to start up the ship. It began to start up,but then failed. 

"Oh cmon on, I don't have time for this." He looked outside the window and saw stormtroopers setting up a rocket launcher.

"Crap!" Jehick said as he tried to start it up again. "Just work damn you!" He yelled and hit the wall, causing the ship to start up. "Hey! That worked out nicely."

With blaster fire going all around him, the ship took off.

On board Exterminator…

"Admiral, the ship has exited the star system's atmosphere!" An officer reported.

"Very good, prepare the turbolasers." Sevos said with his hand cupping his chin deep in thought.

"Yes sir!"

On the Pathfinder

The Pathfinder quickly flew out towards the star destroyer. As soon as it entered firing range, it was hit by a barrage of lasers.

"Damn! I really need to find a pilot." Jehick said as he did swerves to try an avoid the blasts. "Hmmm, spinning is a cool trick!" He began doing barrel rolls.

On board Exterminator

Admiral Sevos looked out at the ship doing zig-zags and barrel rolls in hopes of reducing hits from the turbo lasers.

"Sir, the ship is preparing to make the jump to hyperdrive," an officer said quickly.

"Cease fire! Prepare one of the turrets to fire a homing beacon," Sevos said realizing his plan of action.

On the Pathfinder

Jehick booted up the hyperdrive and prepared to activate it when he noticed the turrets had stopped firing.

"What the hell is going on now!"

He thought for a moment before deciding that he should use the chance to escape.

As he activated the hyperdrive he noticed that the sensors went offline for a few seconds. He shrugged it off as a malfunction as the ship entered hyperspace.

On board Exterminator

"Admiral, the ship has entered hyperspace." An officer reported.

"I assume that you have managed to attach a homing beacon to the ship?" Sevos questioned.

"Yes sir. You also have an incoming transmission."

"Very good, clear the bridge," Sevos said knowing fully who wished to speak with him. He walked away from the windows in the bridge and into the adjacent room that contained the holotable. As soon as he was right up next to it, the holotable turned on.

He was surprised to see the face of Grand Moff Tarkin instead of Darth Vader.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, I must say I was expecting Darth Vader," Admiral Sevos said calmly.

"Unfortunately, Lord Vader is unable to help any longer by the wishes of the Emperor. I am here to assist in resolving this situation."

Sevos was by no means unfamiliar to Grand Moff Tarkin. When he was in the Imperial Academy, he studied Tarkin's tactics. At one point he even got the honor to serve under him when Tarkin was just a moff.

"I understand sir." Sevos said.

"And what of these insurgents, have you managed to capture them?" Tarkin questioned.

"I have attached a homing beacon to there ship. They will lead us straight to their safe haven." Sevos replied. Over the years Sevos had become quite like Tarkin. No amount of death swayed him. He even had the same posture and clasped his hands behind his back like Tarkin.

"An interesting strategy. Lets hope that it pays off, for your sake. Tarkin said coldly. "For now I wish for you to go to the Senator's office on Alderaan and speak to him about the insurgents, then you may continue your pursuit."

"Very well." Sevos said as the transmission was cut. He walked out of the room and into the bridge.

"Prepare my shuttle for departure," He said to one of his officers, who nodded and walked away.

On Alderaan

The Lambda shuttle landed in the government district and soon after Admiral Sevos and a squadron of stormtroopers left to go to Senator Organa's office.

When they entered the building, Admiral Sevos walked up to the receptionist.

"I am Admiral Sevos, and I need to speak with Senator Organa." Sevos said calmly, with two stormtroopers on either side of him, and more behind.

"I'm afraid Senator Organa is no longer taking visitors and must leave." She said with a hint of ire.

"I will tell you one more time, I am Admiral Sevos and I am here on Imperial business that requires me to see Senator Organa." Admiral Sevos said with a calm face.

"I'm afraid my answer is still no." She said as she looked back down at her holo computer.

Sevos's calm expression turned into a frown as he raised his hand signalling his soldiers to fire. The lady looked up and screamed as her body was filled with lasers.

Admiral Sevos looked on the body with no expression, before walking towards the turbolift that would take him to Senator Organa's office.

The elevator doors opened and Sevos walked out. The senator was sitting at his desk with a frown.

"How dare you! You think that you can come to my planet, hurt civilians, kill my receptionist, and then expect to speak with me?" The Senator stood up as he yelled.

"Senator please, have some dignity. I am just here to ask a few questions." Sevos said calmly.

The aged senator sighed before nodding and sitting down.

"Tell me what you know about these insurgents."

ANNNNNNND….. That's chapter 3! I'm hoping to get more time to write this story. I will also be adding more characters to Jehick's crew. Please favorite, follow, and write a review. I would love to get your feedback and know what you guys would like to see in the story.


End file.
